Pride and Prejudice and Malfoy
by LittleMissEighty-Sixed
Summary: Hermione Granger: The Brightest Witch of our age, 1/3 of The Golden Trio, Teachers Pet. Draco Malfoy: The Boy Who Had No Choice, Retired Death Eater, Ferret Extraordinaire. Three Arrogant Slytherin's, Two Gryffindor Princesses, and One peculiar Purple book. Finding themselves within the pages of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice will force them to reevaluate everything they know


Full Summary

Hermione Granger: Muggle Born, Brightest Witch of Our Age, 1/3 of The Golden Trio, Teachers Pet.

Draco Malfoy: The Boy Who Had No Choice, Potion Prodigy, **_Retired_** Death Eater, Ferret Extraordinaire.

The two couldn't possibly be more different, the only thing they seem to have in common is that they were both chosen as Head Boy and Head Girl of their respective houses. Oh, and the fact that they both share a love of reading books in the Restricted section of the library. One night, as Hermione and Draco decide to put their rivalry on hold as they look for a specific book in their favourite section, something strange happens. Picking up an old, tattered, purple clothed book Hermione and Draco find themselves in a situation that is more than either of them bargained for. Waking up in a strange land with no one in sight and only your arch nemesis as company can definitely put a damper on things. Relying on only themselves Draco and Hermione will have to make a decision. Continue to be stubborn, refuse to work things out and go their separate ways, or Learn to work together, find a way home, and maybe... just maybe find themselves, and love, along the way.

A/N I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in this work, this is purely fan fiction of my favourite characters. The only thing I lay claim to is my words in this fic and the situations I put them in (particularly sassy Theo) I was given the idea through a fic prompt on Tumblr. All characters and original story that has some basis in this is purely owned by the lovely J.K. Rowling

Chapter One:

Brainless and Brainless

The enchanted night sky in the Great Hall brought back memories of the previous years, remembering the day that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sorted into Gryffindor still brought a smile to her face. Looking around at the room before her she could spot a few familiar faces, at the end of the table closest to her sat Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas; no doubt arguing about something trivial, though she couldn't decipher what it was they were shouting about.

The two had their backs rigid, Dean's jaw was clenched as he averted his gaze from the Irish wizard. After a few minutes of observing their exchange she watched as Seamus retrieved his wand from inside his robe and pointed it haphazardly at Dean's chest. His eyes expanded to the size of saucers as his Adam's apple bobbed with unease.

"Oi! Knock it off mate, I was only joking!" swatting the wand away with his hand Dean grumbled as he glared at the side of Seamus' head.

At this, Seamus sniggered eyeing Dean tormentingly. "Oh, what? You afraid of a wee wand are ya?" Waving his wand around in front of Dean's face Hermione could see the boy's eyes narrow at Seamus.

"I most certainly am NOT scared Finnigan! Hell, that wand is more dangerous to yourself than it is to me!" Huffing, Dean shoved his shoulder before turning back to his food.

"What did you just say you right piss pot? I will have you know that I am perfectly equipped to handle this fine piece of -" hitting the wand on the edge of the table a plume of black smoke billowed in the spot that mere seconds ago occupied Seamus. The smell of burnt cloth filled the air.

Coughing and spluttering Dean pulled the soot-covered boy by the back of his collar away from the table shoving him into the seat behind them. Leering down at him with a silent _I told you so_ look, he said nothing. Another grumble and many hacking coughs later Dean and Seamus resumed their friendly banter.

Stifling a laugh at their argument and miniature explosion that wasn't so unusual for Seamus her eyes continued to scan the room. A familiar tuft of red floated into her vision and before she knew it a pair of arms swung around her threatening to constrict her.

"Hermione! There you are! We have been looking everywhere for you!" Ginny's voice was muffled by the fabric of Hermione's robe. Looking over the redhead's shoulder she could see the Patil twins smiling brightly at the two witches locked in an embrace.

Peeling Ginny off of her, Hermione gave a sheepish smile at the three looking at how much their looks seemed to have changed over the summer. Ginny's red hair tumbled around her shoulders in loose curls that shaped her face beautifully. A glow seemed to cling to her skin giving an other-worldly look to her. The Patil twins were wearing their hair down, losing the ponytails that they had sported practically all of last year. Padma was wearing light blue eyeshadow which complimented her tie where as Parvati had a light dusting of red on her lids with some gold liner, no doubt an ode to their houses. The smiles on each of the girls faces were genuine and Hermione let out a soft sigh of relief, not even realizing she had been holding her breath.

After a bit of small talk with the twins over what they had been up to that Summer, Hermione barely had time to respond, let alone say goodbye before Ginny was pulling her in the opposite direction.

"Ginny! Where on earth are you taking me?" ducking through the doors and hanging a sharp right hermione ran face first into a stiff wall. Letting go of Ginny's hand she fell back against the door, momentarily stunned. The smell of mint filling her nose, she looked up at whatever she had run into and froze, her eyes met liquid pools of silvery grey. Time stood still.

Opening her mouth to apologize, she was cut off.

"Why don't you learn to watch where you're going Granger!" Draco barked. Those once neutral pools of silver now turned hard, metallic, a hostile look gracing his features.

Stunned, Hermione took a moment to compose herself. Leaning back onto her hands she pushed herself up before opening her mouth.

"For Godric's sake Malfoy! You act as if I did it on purpose!" Glaring at him she felt Ginny place her hands on her shoulder steadying her as she began to shake with rage. Trying, and failing miserably, Ginny turned to the three Slytherins in front of her. Silently daring them to try something.

To Draco's right was Blaise Zabini, the tall dark wizard had also done some growing up over the summer. He seemed to have grown a few inches and his body seemed to be fuller, more matured; his dark eyes honed in on Ginny as he made a low taunting noise in the back of his throat. To Draco's left was Theodore Nott, his shaggy brown hair hung loosely in his face as he leaned a relaxed arm on Draco's shoulders. A playful smirk graced his lips as his eyes seemed to stay trained on Hermione. He didn't seem to have changed much at all. _Arrogant git._ Pushing his robes back, he pocketed his left hand into his front pocket waiting to see what Draco would do next. Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be found, not that anyone missed them anyways.

"Got something to say Weaslette? Saint Potter isn't around to play saviour for you now is he?" Ginny's body tensed, it was Hermione's turn to grip the girl and hold her back from casting an unforgivable. A snicker resounded from Theo's mouth, running his tongue over his bottom lip he caught Hermione staring. Before she could turn away he shot her a wink before elbowing Malfoy in the side.

"Oh you are one to talk Malfoy! Where is the rest of your brainless lot? I am surprised you can even manage to make it down the hallway without Crabbe and Goyle following behind you like lost puppies!" Staring down into Hermione's eyes he saw himself reflected there, pools of golden brown filled with rage, he allowed himself his signature smirk, the infamous Slytherin smirk. That only made her blood boil more.

"Brainless?" Theo scoffed, lightly pushing off Draco's shoulder as he made his way closer to the brunette witch.

"Brainless? Hardly. Handsome? Cunning? Ambitious? Sexy? Incredible lover? Quite." Theo's hand reached up to grasp one of her curls as Hermione stayed rooted to the floor, an angry blush creeping its way up her cheeks.

"Does that interest The Brightest Witch of our age?" Raising his eyebrows up at her waiting for an answer. Before she could summon any words a strangled laugh escaped the Slytherin that had been silent up until now.

"Were you describing yourself or one of those blokes from those muggle romances you have stashed under your bunk? Cause if I am being honest mate, the only one out of that list that sounds even remotely like you would definitely have to be the brainless bit." Theo's face fell at that as he pulled his hand away from Hermione's curls.

"Blaisey… baby… no need to act hostile just because I am giving someone else some attention. There is plenty of Theo to go around." Sending another one of his winks Blaise' way, Theo situated himself back at Draco's side.

"Nott, as much as I enjoy listening to you and your over inflated ego, Ginny and I both have rather important things to do so if you would excuse us…" Regaining her composure Hermione quickly pulled Ginny by her sleeved arm, the girls tried to maneuver themselves away from the three boys that now stood staring at them.

"I didn't excuse you yet, Granger. Have you no manners? First you ask for me to excuse you two and then without waiting for my response you try and leave." Draco's arm reached out and gripped Hermione's bicep pulling his mouth to her ear. She didn't dare answer, keeping her legs completely still as she tried not to allow her emotions to betray the front she had put up. Shifting her eyes to Ginny all she could see were the redhead' eyes glaring at Zabini, and Zabini returning the favour.

"Now, Why don't you try and ask me nicely, again, and maybe I will consider letting you go unscathed." Narrowing his eyes into snake-like slits he waited for an answer.

Trying desperately not to say anything else to him that would make her fluster and grasp for any and every lame insult that came to her head she silently pleaded for Ginny to speak up, to say something, anything. It was no use, she was whispering something to Blaise, something harsh by the way his jaw tensed. Theo stepped in between them to try and _slightly_ diffuse the situation, but not completely. After all he was still a Slytherin, they thrived on chaos.

Growling more so to herself than anyone else in the room she straightened her shoulders and leaned back towards Draco, brushing her lips softly against his ear willing herself not to fall ill right then and there.

"Malfoy, would you _please_ let Ginny and I past your pack of dense yet _oh so loyal_ subjects?" A shiver ran down his spine, in full body racking waves. Pulling away from her his face was void of any emotion as he looked behind her at nothing in particular.

"Sure, sure Granger. Since you asked so… _nicely_." Walking over to where Theo and Blaise were getting into it and where Ginny sat on the sidelines egging Blaise on, Draco grabbed the backs of the boys' robes and yanked them away from each other. Whispering into their ear a look of confusion washed over both of the boys. Hermione scanned both their faces before falling on Malfoy's again. With a curt nod, he jutted his head between the two girls and the open hall. _Go ahead._

Sending him a knowing nod back she wasted no time in grabbing Ginny and making her way down the hall. It took a bit to actually make Ginny _move_ but by the time she had broken out of her Nott/Zabini trance she had already been pushed a ¾ of the way to the end.

"What in Merlin's name is Malfoy's problem?! And what is YOUR problem today Gin? I mean, what was that? You are normally so.. Not like this! I mean.. I just felt so unpre-" _ZAP!_

A yelp escaped Hermione' lips as she rushed her back into a wall desperate to end the stinging coming from her lower back.

Another low, most definitely male chuckle came from beside her, looking up she met Malfoy's gaze one last time.

"Sorry about that Granger, I was aiming for your arse but even the spell couldn't pinpoint where it was!" a slew of sniggers came from Blaise and Theo as they waited patiently behind the blonde.

"Maybe that'll teach ya to watch where you are going next time, hm?" Balling her fists up, she made a move to walk towards him and sock him right in his face, but she was stuck. Alarm evidently written all over her, Draco nodded to her, his smirk extending past his ears.

"Oh don't look at me like that Granger, I said I would _consider_ letting you go unscathed… but let's face it, what fun would that be?" Before she could get a single word out, which seemed to be a recurring event that day Hermione thought begrudgingly; Draco, Blaise, and Theo made their exit. After watching the boys head into the Great Hall and out of sight of the girls Hermione let out an exasperated sigh before pulling Ginny in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going Mione?" Her voice was low as she followed helplessly behind the determined witch.

Turning around towards Ginny with an icy glare she tightened her grip around her robe and stomped the two of them down the hall, grounding out through clenched teeth she spoke.

"To find Ronald of course!"

A/N:

Thanks so much for reading the first part of this! This is my first ever fan fiction let alone a Dramione one. I know this first chapter is a little rough, but I promise it will get better as the story progresses! Please let me know what you think! I love see reviews and knowing my story is reaching people! Thanks lovelies! ❤


End file.
